Distraction
by Bloody Fae
Summary: In the midst of a sweltering summer, Beast Boy has broken the air conditioner. Heat has a tendancy to mess with the brain...not to mention the body. [RavenRobin]


Disclaimer: No I don't own them.

Distraction

Robin wiped a gloved hand across his forehead for the millionth time that day, though it was only midday. He felt as though his mere skin were melting.

It was an understatement to say it was hot; it was damn near hyperventilating conditions.

The sweltering of the summer was well underway and lucky for the Titans- Beast Boy had damaged the air conditioning of the tower. It had been another riveting game of stank ball that had done them all in.

Smelly socks did not belong in the vents machinery.

Cyborg had taken to the roof to attempt to repair the problem; they would have to order a new vent so any hope for cool air had been dashed.

Robin's spandex costume was most uncomfortable in the weather, it stuck to him like a strange second skin. Yet he had no other real clothes to change into, so he had to suffer.

Entering the living room Robin was happy to see he wasn't suffering alone. He noted Raven in her black and blue outfit, her permanent scowl looked more fierce than ever today.

"Where is he?" Raven glared about the room while unlatching her cape.

Robin averted his eyes, searching himself for the creator of their blistering day. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found.

Starfire lounged by the open window hoping to catch a breeze; she looked half asleep, her bare feet hanging out the window ledge and her head tipped back over the chair's back. Her hair was stringy and lifeless as not even a wisp of wind ran by.

"When I find him…" Raven muttered folding her cape and put it aside.

Robin smirked, his eyes momentarily looking over Raven.

When more heat shot up though his body Robin quickly looked away. "When you find him," Robin moved around the couch to plop down next to her. "I'll help you."

Raven rolled her eyes before pushing her fingers through her hair. "Star?" She called out lightly.

Starfire twitched slightly, before lying still again.

"It's too hot to be doing anything." Robin sighed pulling at his sticky shirt.

"Mmm," Raven mumbled beside him, she had laid her head back against the couch.

Raven tried to concentrate on anything beside the heat and the boy beside her. But her tired and disgruntled disposition made it all too hard. Her thoughts were already bombarding her with insane ideas.

"I'm going to go check on Cyborg." Raven sat up abruptly, not daring herself to look at the boy wonder.

"Alright" Robin watched the girl get up and walk to the stairs. Raven's cape hung over her shoulder swished as she walked. Her black body suit accentuated all her muscles…

Snapping his attention back around Robin coughed loudly. He pushed himself off the warm couch, a shower sounded like a good idea.

Stretching, Robin shook his dripping hair. He had pulled on a new set of pants, but decided against his shirt and gloves, why wear more than he needed to?

Stepping back downstairs he found everything to be just as he left it. Starfire snoozing in the corner and a sweltering cross heat.

Robin groaned against the heat and headed for the kitchen, maybe he could live in the freezer…

* * *

Raven swung the door to the roof open and was blinded by the brightness of the summer's sun. She cupped a hand over her eyes to peer across the roof-turned-grill for Cyborg.

He was tinkering with a giant machine on the other side, sweating heavily and smiling all the while.

"Cy?" Raven croaked, her throat already dry. She moved across, conscious of the heat spell draining the last of her cool attitude.

Cyborg stood up, wrench in hand grinning. "Heat get to you too?" He looked her over once and shook his head. "You should watch for Beast Boy, he might crack one at your appearance."

"I'm looking for him, the only thing cracking will be his skull." Raven pulled her hair back holding it up in a ponytail style for some cool air to her neck.

"I haven't see him since the damage, I bet he's hiding out." Cyborg wiped a metal hand across his forehead. "Care to help a little?"

Raven was still having a hard time seeing in the brightness but nodded anyway, anything to get the air back.

Since she was smaller Cyborg had her crawl under with a wrench and screwdriver to finish tightening the coolant pipe he had just installed.

Under the machine was nicer than direct sunlight, but not by much. It smelled heavily of gas and coolant and was dripping something black.

After they were tightened she had to wriggle herself backwards through the pile of black residue. Muttering to herself she used her forearms to push herself out from under the device.

When she stood again Cyborg turned and nearly collapsed in laughter.

"Man, what happened to you?" He grinned trying to stop the convulsion of laughter.

Raven glared, and without asking turned and stomped away. She probably had that black fluid all over her.

And oil was known only to come off with gasoline. Luckily, Robin had some extra for his bike stashed under the kitchen sink.

Raven touched her face, and her fingers came back smeared black.

She headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Robin heard someone coming down the stairs as he filled a large glass of ice water for himself. If it was Beast Boy, he was dead.

Replacing the water jug he grabbed his cup, careful to not let it spill, and turned to find who it was.

Though he was unprepared for Raven, who came rushing in colliding with him. The two slipped falling abruptly to the floor, ice water splashing them both.

Raven had landed back hard on her tailbone, it sent a sharp shot of pain up through her spine.

Robin though, who had also fallen back was quick enough to put his hands out behind him.

His water in the process had landed somewhere between the two, drenching Raven's body suit and Robin's chest.

Grimacing, Raven pushed back her hair to glare at the boy. Their eyes connected and Robin grinned.

Raven had large dark splotched across her cheeks, chin and forehead. Her hair was clumped, and she was dripping.

And Robin found it cute enough to be amusing.

Pushing himself up he offered her a hand. She took it with a sharp grip lifting herself up- and very close to him.

"What's so funny?" She fumed, her cheeks were still flushed a rosy pink.

"You've got some black stuff on your cheek." Robin pointed out taking a finger to poke at the black. It came off on his finger.

"I was helping Cyborg." Raven added ready to step away, her mind had just registered Robin was shirtless.

Careful to avoid looking at his chest she turned for the sink.

"You know some gasoline will take that right off." Robin was still grinning.

Raven was now hunched over the cabinet looking around. She paused a moment to give the boy a 'duh' look before turning back around to look.

She found the jug in the back, a nice 'Beast Boy don't touch!' sticker plastered across it.

Robin leaned against the counter watching the last of the ice water drip down her curled back.

Raven hauled the container up, feeling Robin's eyes on her the entire time. If it weren't for the ice water still soaked in her suit she'd be uncomfortably warm right now.

"Like some help?" Robin asked moving forward a little, he noticed the subtle tension in her muscles.

Raven didn't respond as she set the container on the counter and turned on the faucet. Robin grabbed a rag and scooted over next to Raven. He took a last look out to the living room (Starfire was still sleeping), before unscrewing the cap.

He tipped the jug to get a bit on the rag before turning to Raven.

She eyed him warily, but didn't object as he leaned forward.

"You might want to close your eyes, the fumes might irritate them." Robin directed.

Raven snapped her eyes shut. It was better than having to see his skin so close, still wet from the ice water…

She mentally slapped that thought away.

Robin brushed the cloth across her cheek first, delighted to see the black smudge come easily up. He turned and grabbed another cloth, dumping some face cleanser on it. He wiped it across her cheek now to get rid of the gasoline that would irritate her skin if left on.

Raven concentrated on breathing. She felt so naked without her cloak, so close to Robin. She could feel him brushing away the oil and then rinsing off the gasoline. He was careful and efficient and it made Raven positively nervous.

Robin dipped his cloth into the gasoline again before using a hand to hold Raven's chin. She flinched slightly and Robin grinned.

"You seem a little feverish." Robin commented wiping her chin, her skin had warmed considerably; a rose tint covered her pale skin.

"It's nearing 100, what do you think?" Raven hissed when he moved to get the cleanser.

"Yea, it's supposed to get hotter in the late afternoon." Robin brushed across her forehead wiping away the last of it.

Raven opened her eyes as Robin grabbed the cleaner and swiped is across her skin. "Terrific."

"There, all done." Robin smoothed a finger across her cheek before turning and grabbing the rags.

Raven felt another shock of heat and wished he hadn't done that.

She could fight her emotions all she wanted, but animal attraction was a primal instinct.

She glared at his back as he moved to throw the two rags away. If he was going to push it, she shouldn't just let him get away with it should she?

With a strangely wicked idea Raven brushed back her hair. Then with the best of her ability she sauntered past Robin. "Thanks." She called over her shoulder, delighted to see him watching her.

Slinking on, Raven felt the heat dissolve.

Dare to mess with a demon did he…

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Robin still hadn't seen Raven.

Not since she had…

Robin could bring himself to think it. Things attached to that memory were just too much, talk about a distraction.

Cyborg had come in and retired for the day, his skin drenched in sweat and oil smeared. Robin had directed him to the gasoline before setting down on the couch.

Starfire, amazingly, was still unconscious by the window, and Beast Boy was still MIA.

Robin ran a hand through his spiky hair, contemplating going up to Raven's room. Somehow he knew that option would not end well. But if he didn't do anything she probably wouldn't come back down.

She'd just lie in her room, twisted in her lavender blankets wasting away from the sweltering temperature.

Robin stood up nearly tripping over a game station controller, he needed to see her.

* * *

Raven was spread out across her bed, her silk blankets twisted around her torso in hopes for a natural cooling. Her hair fanned out trying to get cooler air to her neck.

She dwindled between sleep and consciousness with the hot air. All her energy seemed drained after the morning's activities.

Raven kept playing the memory of Robin over in her head. She was trying to pick apart his expression when she had walked by. It was most alien to his features, but with the mask it was hard to tell.

Raven closed her eyes listening to the serene quiet of the room. She felt herself slipping into what would be a deep sleep.

* * *

Robin poised his hand ready to knock, though he noticed no sound coming from the room.

Trying not to think of the repercussions he played back the number code to her room in his head. If there was no noise in the room she may not even be in there, he could just take a little peak…

She'd never have to know, right?

Robin glanced both ways down the hallway before stepping up to the keypad. Soundlessly he punched in the eight-digit code.

Carefully he pushed the door aside, his senses were all heightened in case she was anywhere around.

The room was dark, though it was very sunny out. It had an odd comfort of a shady hiding place. Robin tried to see through the dark as his eyes readjusted. He couldn't see anyone moving.

Carefully he slid the rest of the way in and closed the door before any more light could permit into the room. Robin stained his ears listening for any sigh of movement.

Something startled at his left. His head jerking in the direction he fought the urge to split. He felt as though he was in dangerous territory, and for all purposes, he was.

It was breathing, slow and steady. The tangle of tension in Robin's shoulders unhinged itself, she was asleep.

Conscious of his metal-toed boots he trod carefully across the floor toward her bed.

Her figure came into view, spread across her bed on her back; she must have been stirring because the blanket had woven around her arms and legs.

Though it was a few degrees cooler in her room Robin felt his pulse jump as though he had stepped into an inferno. Still he walked closer. It was rare to see her so passive, so helpless.

He stopped when his knees touched the side of the bed. Looking down he started to get anxious again. If she woke up, he'd be done for.

Raven mumbled something, one of her fists clenching unexpectedly.

Robin jumped back as if he'd been shocked and bumped the stand beside her bed. Only after it rattled did he notice his mistake.

A card house had been constructed on top and it wavered a second before collapsing.

And curse Robin's luck, the cards fluttered off the stand to scatter about Raven's bed. A couple even managed to land on her.

Robin bit his tongue, watching Raven carefully. She mumbled a bit before her breathing evened out again. Robin silently sighed before surveying the damage, he needed to at least get the cards off her bed, it'd be too suspicious considering she was no where near the side table to bump it in her sleep.

Carefully he rounded the bed gathering the easiest ones and setting them in disarray on the side table. Next he had to place a hand on the bed to lean and get the others.

He waited for her to move a bit on her own before adding his own weight. When everything was settled again he bent over the bed trying to gather more cards with one hand.

Robin had to ignore Raven for the most part; she caused too much distraction and carelessness to bloom in his mind.

Finally he had gathered all but three. One was perched on her chest, moving with her every breath, another was in her hair and the last was caught under her arm when she had shuffled.

Robin felt like bashing his brains in, in all sense he should just leave the three cards. She wouldn't chalk it up to much anyway.

He weighted his options watching her carefully.

Deciding he wouldn't push his luck Robin backed off, three cards could excuse themselves. When he was at the door Raven let out a low grumbling noise.

Robin froze, almost afraid to turn around.

Pulling on a stoic expression he slowly turned. Though Raven rustled a little in her sleep, she was still clearly that, asleep.

Curiosity latched onto Robin as he felt himself drawn back toward the bed. Moving closer, Robin watched black tendrils leak from the girl occasionally lashing at things and throwing or melting them. Raven must have been having one hell of a dream.

Each time it looked as though something noisy would crash Robin cringed, knowing he should get out. But Raven stayed asleep as though she were deaf.

And just as Robin started backing out again he noticed a purple candle head sky ward, it just missed the ceiling before gravity began pulling it back.

It was going to land directly on Raven. It would surely wake her, and Robin was nowhere near capable of getting out clean in a few seconds.

Changing his mind he ran forward, conscious of keeping the quiet.

He leapt onto the bed, as a cat would and stretched over to grasp the candle. Only when it was clenched in his fingers did he find his mistake. Robin pressed his eyes closed, knowing he was probably kneeling directly over Raven and had probably woken the girl up.

Opening his eyes finally he was relieved to find Raven's eyes still closed. He had one hand on each side of her to prop himself up, the candle clenched in one. His knees were somewhere near the end of the bed trying to avoid getting tangled in her blanket.

Robin was sidetracked by the way she slept so peacefully. The way she blended so well in the motif of the room, the at ease way her muscles took on during sleep…

Just as Robin was backing his weight off the bed the room seemed to still. He noticed her powers were not escaping, and the heavy deep breath was missing.

Robin looked down at the girl, Raven watched him, a question hanging in the depths of her eyes.

Raven had been drifting further off when her entire body jolted, it felt as though something had crashed into her, but never really touched her.

It jerked her conscious mind awake, and she was immediately alerted to another presence in her room. This presence in fact, was too close for comfort.

Opening her eyes she felt Robin's familiarity wash over her. He was perched over her, and the surreal feel of it all made Raven wonder if she hadn't really woken up.

When Robin finally noticed she was awake the two froze. Raven didn't know what she should do; the close proximity of the boy was screwing with her mind.

"Robin?" Raven started, and as she spoke it everything came crashing down. Raven wanted to sink down and away, far away.

"Um…" Robin swallowed, unable to find any way of out the predicament.

He was going down, quick and messily.

Before anyone could make a move, there was a noise at Raven's door. The two turned to watch, as the door seemed to bend in on itself.

With a startling click that made the two jump, it slid open.

And Beast Boy scrambled in.

He felt a rush of anger from Raven at the invasion as well as some muffled curses. Robin was simply aware of how strange this would look should the boy turn and look this way.

Beast Boy stood huffing, the door still open a tad as white light spilled a line in.

"What are you doing in here?" Raven commanded cold and loudly. She had sat up abruptly bringing her body almost crashing into Robin's.

Beast Boy jumped and turned to their direction, though his eyes kept moving about the area, apparently he couldn't see them through the dark blanket of her room.

"Cyborg was after me." Beast Boy added timidly as he inched toward her door.

Raven growled and Beast Boy shrieked dashing out her door and down the hall.

"Get off!" Raven commanded pushing against Robin's chest eager to instill punishment on the green fur ball.

But Robin suddenly was no longer interesting in going after Beast Boy. His gaze snapped back around to look at the girl. She was just inches from him, a fierce expression in place that made Robin lean closer.

Raven's movements stopped. Her need for revenge evaporated as Robin loomed closer. The heat in the air seemed to spur him on.

Her demon instincts drove her to take control of the situation, but for the moment she stilled them.

Robin's lips came crashing down on her own, as he pressed his body down against hers on the bed.

Raven felt heat erupt where their skin met, their kiss deepening. Her throat purred with the sensation before pushing the boy back.

Robin backed up instantly; he looked as though he had landed in a minefield without a map. He backed away, to where he was only perched over her legs. Raven raised one eyebrow waiting for him to say something, daring him to speak.

"Rav-" Was as far as he got, Raven lunged up tackling him and flipping them so she was now looking down at him.

"Think you can subdue a demon?" She whispered before leaning down closer.

The shift alerted Robin to their…approximate position. She was pressed against him on purpose.

"I think I'll have to try." Robin challenged.

Their lips let, a slow challenge of dominance. Raven being on top gave her the upper hand. She slid her hand slowly down his unclothed chest, completely distracting the boy.

Raven pulled back, leaving the two panting.

"You don't play fair." Robin breathed, taking in the sight of her above him, a lazy smile on her lips.

"Fair players are never rewarded." She purred, her voice still an icy monotone, something in the background crashed.

Robin was still watching her. How particular was the way she was acting? And yet… little to nothing had been destroyed by her powers.

There were no emotions here…it was lust.

Robin reached up, cupping her chin before pulling her back down to him. If the room had been hot before, it was sweltering now.

Before long the mere heat was the thing to sedate the two. Catching her breath, Raven sat back up. Robin grinned up at her languidly, running a hand down her arm, wishing her forsaken body suit didn't cover so much.

Raven pulled back, pushing herself back off the bed. Just like that, she turned and began to slink away.

Robin immediately pushed himself up, looking after her with a questioning gaze.

"It's hot," She stopped in her retreat and turned her head to give him a sultry look. "I'm taking a shower."

With that she smiled and exited her room.

Robin was left stunned. Was it him, or did that sound like an invitation?

Taking a deep breath of humid air, Robin got off the bed. He was certainly going to find out…

* * *

Robin's hand was on the bathroom door handle when a glint of a green elf ear caught his attention. He paused only a moment as the changeling darted off.

Were it any other time he might have pursued the boy. Instead, he turned the handle to the bathroom door and went in.

* * *

Yes, kill me now for an ending like that. Written because any way you look at it, Raven and Robin are the hottest couple.

And this was purely lust, so no emotions going haywire, and no angry shipping reviews, got it?

Tell me what you though, and whether I should write more stuff like this.

:Bloody Fae:


End file.
